ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:OmniWill
Welcome, a New Ben 10 Fan! Hi, welcome to Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tronfan page. Remember to follow these basic rules: *Tell us who you are by please sign your posts on discussion pages by typing --~~~~ after your posts. This can also be inserted with the http://images.wikia.com/common/releases_201003.1/skins/common/images/button_sig.png button. *Don't edit the user page of another user. If you want to tell them something, add the comment to their talk page. *No Editing other users' pages or ideas unless you gave to them a message or so! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Binkatong (Talk) 00:45, 10 January 2011 i like the pictures you made with paint. 03:17, January 10, 2011 (UTC) 03:20, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Will 10 So, I'm assuming that everything's the way it's supposed to be at the moment? And I'll be happy to keep an eye on it, thank you for reporting. ^w^ --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 22:02, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Excuse me? Can i borrow your idea of Ultimate Kevin from Will 10 into one of my episodes of Ben 10: Alien Justice Force? Larry1996 20:11, February 21, 2011 (UTC) that's not what i meant You can keep the picture, we don't want anyone knowing a difference between Kevin Levin and the other episode on Alien Justice Force, i'll just type the alien types of his body. Larry1996 21:25, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Warning I know you stole File:Ult. Kevin (W10).png because I'm the one who made it! I'm IAX from Ben10toys.net. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:38, February 21, 2011 (UTC) You mean Kevin Levin? The SW fan who always wants to be owner on xat? Well if so, he isn't supposed to take a picture that belongs to someone else and give it to someone else. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:44, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Okay I'll allow you to use it since I'm already making a new one. And I'm too busy to worry about this little thing. Weirdo Guy (talk) 21:55, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Program What program for what? :3 --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 17:31, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Ah. I for one use Photoshop, but that's a really expensive program (over $300, I think). Before I had that I usually used Photoshop Elements (which is cheeper, only about $20) or GIMP (which is free). I also use a pen tablet to help me draw, which costed about $100 when I first got it. For you, I'd recommend starting with GIMP and a mouse instead of a tablet. --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:31, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah, I forgot all about Paint.net! That's probably the next best thing. I don't know if it can do the exact same kind of pictures as I do, because I don't know whether it has dodge and burn tool, but it's still a great program. (Unfortunately it only works on PCs, and I have a mac... shame. It would be really good for spriting.) --Binkatong is watching yooooou. o3o 13:22, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey 'sup man? :3 I saw that Pred made a new category. But you're saying it's impossible? Re: Evan Billion Sure, we can have a crossover. How about, say, the 15th episode of Evan Billion? Also, we need to work out what the episode is called and what it is about. Ultimateheration! w:c:clubpenguinshops:Hero's Ultimall 21:10, April 7, 2011 (UTC) You can use him, just make him turn into aliens. Permisson please can i put will as a guest charecter in kanishk 10 i am the creator of kanishk 10 and aliens unleashed